Bratz:All Grown Up 3
by AliciaRenee324
Summary: The third All Grown Up story has arrived. There's some drama in here, and a little tragedy. What will go down? Read and Review.
1. Just Hangin' Out

**Bratz: All Grown Up 3**

**Chapter 1: Just Hangin' Out**

"Mommy," Kayla said as she went over to her mother. "Can I have some juice?" "Sure sweetie." Yasmin answered. She, the guys, and the girls were sitting around the table in the kitchen. Kayla was almost three years old and Sasha's daughter, Ashley, was almost one and a half. "Oh my gosh," Jade said. "I want a baby." "No you don't." Sasha said. "She's right." Yasmin said. She handed the small cup of juice to her daughter. "Mommy," Kayla said. "Can we go to the toy store later?" "Maybe," Yasmin said. "I don't know." Kayla smiled and then went back into the living room to watch TV. "Kayla is growing up so fast." Koby said. "I know," Cameron said. "It seems like just yesterday, we were at the hospital, trying to get her out." "Don't remind me of that." Yasmin said. "You know what we should do," Sasha said. "We should go on that roadtrip that we were talking about last year." "Sash," Jade said. "Come on, you're still on that." "Yeah," Sasha said. "I never got over it." "Oh Sasha please," Cloe said. "Yasmin has a child now, you have a child now, common sense Sasha." "It would be fun though." Sasha said. "Sash has a point though," Eitan said. "We may never get to spend time like this again." "Thank you Eitan." Sasha said. Yasmin rolled her eyes and looked up at Cameron who was looking bored. "I'm going to watch TV with Kayla." he finally said. "Okay." Cloe said. Cameron went into the living room and Koby said, "If we do go on this roadtrip, won't Kayla be out of daycare?" "In the summer, she'll be out anyway." Yasmin said. "Oh." Koby said. "You thought that daycare ran year round didn't you?" Dylan asked. "So what." Koby said. "Should we do the roadtrip or not?" Eitan asked. "I think so." Yasmin said. "You've had a change of heart I see." Cloe said. Yasmin smiled. "I agree with Yas." Sasha said. "So do I." Jade and Cloe said together. The boys agreed and then they all went into the living room with Kayla and Cameron. "Mommy," Kayla said. "Toy store." "Okay," Yasmin said. "We can go to the toy store." Kayla started jumping up and down. "You gotta calm down first." Yasmin said as she put her arm around her daughter. Kayla hugged her mommy. "We're going to the toy store." Yasmin said putting on her jacket, and as Kayla put on her Bratz jacket. She had already become a little supporter. Yasmin got her keys and her purse and said, "We'll be back soon." "Okay," Cameron said. "You two forgot to give me my kisses." Kayla ran and hugged her daddy. He picked her up and kissed her cheek. As for Yasmin, he kissed her lips. "Now we're leaving." Yasmin said. She and Kayla left and went to the toy store.

"We're back." Yasmin said as she opened the door and Kayla ran inside. They both had ice cream cones in one hand, and shopping bags in the other. "Where have you guys been?" Sasha asked. "Shopping at Super Palace of Toys, then we shopped at JC Penny, then at American Outfitters, and then we went for ice cream." Yasmin answered. Kayla smiled and started licking the ice cream. "You guys had serious mother-daughter time." Jade as she took Ashley out of Sasha arms. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "I had time with my babygirl, now, daddy of my babygirl, hold our ice cream cones please." "Only if I can have a lick." Cameron said. "Fine." Yasmin said. They gave their ice creams cones to Cameron and went upstairs. They came back down and took them back. "Thank you." Kayla said. "You're welcome." Cameron said. He picked her up and sat her in his lap. "I have two knees," Cameron said. "Kayla on this one, Yasmin on the other." Yasmin laughed. "No thanks." she said. They chatted with their friends, until they left. Afterwards, they went to bed.

Chapter 1 done. Chapter 2 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	2. Tradgedy Strikes

**Chapter 2: Tradgedy Strikes**

"What about Eitan, what made you lose the love for him?" Sasha asked the next day. She and the girls were sitting around Yasmin's living room. Kayla was at pre-school, Ashley was at daycare, and the guys were busy in the recording studio, working on the second album. "He cheated on me," Yasmin said. "And off-and-on relationship was starting to get on my nerves." "I think that he still loves you," Cloe said. "It's just paining him that you're married to Cameron and you have a kid now." Yasmin rolled her eyes and looked at Cloe. "It could happen." Cloe said. Yasmin threw a pillow at her. The phone rang and when Yasmin got up, Sasha said, "We're still not done." "Whatever." Yasmin said. She answered the phone with a, "Hello?" "Yasmin," Cameron's mom, Leslie, said. "Honey, is that you?" "Yeah," Yasmin said. "Is everything okay?" "No," Leslie said to her daughter-in-law. "Where's Cameron?" "He's at the recording studio," Yasmin said. "I'll tell him that you called though." "Wait," Leslie said. "Cameron's father has been in a terrible car accident, I need you all out here." "Okay," Yasmin said. "We'll be there as soon as we can, it'll take two hours but okay." "Okay." Leslie said. Yasmin hung up the phone and said, "Cam's dad has been in a car accident." "Oh no," Sasha said. "We gotta get to Stilesville." "Duh," Yasmin said. "Okay, Jade run upstairs and get some toys for Kayla to play with, Sasha, you go and get the kids, Cloe, you go and get the guys, I'll stay here and pack some overnight stuff, just in case we have to stay." "Okay." the girls said. Jade and Yasmin went upstairs and Cloe and Sasha left out. "What should I get?" Jade asked. "Anything for her to play with." Yasmin said. She packed some clothes into three bags, one for Kayla, one for her, and one for Cameron. She took them downstairs and Jade came down behind her. "I got some of Kayla's Bratz dolls, and put them in her toy bag." she said. "Thanks." Yasmin said. Cloe came into the house with the guys and Sasha was right behind her with the kids. "You got the overnight stuff," Cameron said. "Good." "I was gonna get it anyway." Yasmin said as she picked up Kayla. "Come on," Cloe said. "We got a long drive." "Yeah." Jade said. Cameron and Yasmin got into their SUV and Cloe and Dylan got into Cameron and Yasmin's as well. Sasha, Eitan, Koby, and Jade got into Sasha's SUV. They all began their journey to Stilesville.

"Mommy," Kayla said during the drive. "Wanna play a game?" "What game sweetheart?" Yasmin asked. "I Spy." Kayla answered. "Not right now," Yasmin said. "Maybe later, if daddy starts to feel better." Cameron looked like he was gonna cry. Yasmin looked at him and said softly, "Baby, are you okay?" "Just really worried about my dad," Cameron answered. "I'd totally switch places with him if I could." Yasmin caressed his cheek with her hand. She took her hand down and went back to her magazine. They continued their journey to Stilesville.

"We're here." Cameron said as he parked in the emergency room parking lot. Sasha and the others were right behind him. They all got out, got the kids out, and went into the emergency room. "Mom." Cameron said. Leslie turned and looked at her son. She hugged him and then hugged Yasmin. "Hi grandma." Kayla said. "Hi Kayla," Leslie said. "You guys brought the whole gang." "Yeah." Yasmin said. "How is he?" Cameron asked. "He's in really critical condition," Cameron's mom said. "And they said they don't know if he's gonna make it through the night." The doctor, Dr. Stevens, came around the corner. "Are you Mrs. Sampson?" he asked Cameron's mom. "Yeah," Leslie said. "And this is my son, Cameron, and my daughter in law, Yasmin." "Nice to meet you all," Dr. Stevens said. "Now, Charles Sampson, your husband, is not breathing on his own, we've got him on the machine, he's brain dead." Tears rolled down Leslie's cheek. "You have a choice to make," Dr. Stevens said. "You can take him off the machine, and we can let him go, or you can donate his organs." "Oh my gosh." Yasmin said softly to herself. Leslie looked at Cameron, who had started crying. "Cam," she said. "Honey, what should we do?" "I say we just let him go." Cameron said, tears streaming down his face. "Okay," Leslie said. "We'll just let him go." "Alright," Dr. Stevens said. "I'm really sorry." Leslie hugged Cameron and cried. "Mommy," Kayla said. "I'm tired." "Okay," Yasmin said as she wiped the tears away. "Just lay your head on my shoulder and rest." Kayla did what she was told. "Mom," Yasmin said to Leslie. "I'm sorry." "I don't know what I'm gonna do now." Leslie said. "You want us to stay here a couple days, at least until the funeral?" Cameron asked. "Please." Leslie said. "You know that we'd do anything for you." Yasmin said. "Thank you sweetie." Leslie said. A smile formed on her face. "Come on," Cameron said to the gang. "Let's check into a hotel." "Okay." Sasha said. They all left the hospital, the gang went to a hotel, and Leslie went home.

"Alright," Dylan said. "We're gonna go to our rooms, see you guys later." "Okay." Yasmin said. The rest of the gang went to their rooms that night. Cameron was in the bedroom, sitting on the bed. "Come on babygirl," Yasmin said picking up her daughter. "Let's go and check on daddy, and get ready for bed." "Okay," Kayla said. "And brush our teeth." "Yes," Yasmin said. "And brush our teeth." She went into the room. Cameron was flipping through his phone, looking at some old pictures of him and his dad. "Can I go and brush my teeth now?" Kayla asked. "Yeah," Yasmin said as she took out the toothbrush and toothpaste. "You can brush now." She put the paste on the brush and gave it to Kayla. Kayla started brushing her teeth while Yasmin went back into the bedroom. She sat down beside Cameron. "I miss him so much already." Cameron said. "I know you do," Yasmin said. "But there was nothing that we could do." Cameron got up and said, "I mean, I know that he wasn't much of a father, you know, always working, but still." He closed up his phone and looked at the floor. "Baby," Yasmin said. "You know what, I'll be right here with you, okay." "Okay." Cameron said. He looked at Yasmin and kissed her. Kayla came back into the room and caught her parents. "Ew." she said. They parted and laughed at her. That was the first time Yasmin had seen Cameron smile in the past seven hours. "Now there's the smile I was looking for." Yasmin said. Cameron hugged Yasmin tight. "Alright," Yasmin said. "Time for bed Kay." "Oh man." Kayla said smiling. Yasmin picked her up and put her in the other bed that was in the room. She tucked her in and kissed her forhead. "Can I have Mr. Teddy?" Kayla asked. "You sure can." Yasmin said. She got out the teddy bear and gave it to Kayla. Kayla snuggled with it and then instantly went to sleep. Then, Cameron and Yasmin went to sleep.

Chapter 2 done. Chapter 3 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	3. Back To LA

**Chapter 3: Back To L.A.**

"Are you sure that you don't want us to stay a little longer mom?" Cameron asked. "I'm sure Cam," Leslie said hugging her son. "You, her, and the babygirl need to get back to LA." "Okay." Cameron said. He kissed his mother's cheek. Yasmin kissed Leslie's cheek too. Kayla gave her a hug. "Okay mom," Cameron said. "We'll call when we get home." "Okay." Leslie said. Cameron and Yasmin got into the car. Cloe and Dylan were in the backseat, talking. Sasha was right behind them. They all headed back to LA.

"Are you better now?" Yasmin asked Cameron on the road. "Yeah," Cameron said. "Much better." He was, he had gotten his joy back. Yasmin looked at the backseat. Kayla was sleeping, and Cloe and Dylan were sleeping. "Everyone's asleep." she said. "Wow." Cameron said. "So," Yasmin said. "What should we do when we get back to LA?" "Kayla said something about she wanted to go with Jade tonight." Cameron said. "She said that to me too," Yasmin said. "Jade said that her niece was coming to stay with her for the weekend, and she's the same age as Kayla." "Oh," Cameron said. "So that means we'll be alone tonight." "Yeah," Yasmin said. "With nothing to do." "We'll think of something." Cameron said. Yasmin laughed and they continued their journey to LA.

"Okay," Jade said. "Kayla, come on, my niece will probably be there soon. They were all back in LA now. "Okay." Kayla said. She hugged her mommy and daddy. "Say bye bye." Jade said. "Bye bye." Kayla said. "Bye sweetie," Cameron said. "Have fun." "I will," Kayla said. "Because I'll be with Auntie Jade." "Right." Yasmin said. Jade picked up Kayla's bag with her toys and teddy bear and clothes and then left. "Now," Cameron said sitting down on the couch. "We're all alone." "In this big house." Yasmin finished. She sat in his lap. "You know what I like about you?" Cameron asked. "My good looks." Yasmin joked. "Besides that," Cameron said. "You just be yourself, you don't try and do anything to impress me." "I know." Yasmin said. Cameron kissed his wife. Yasmin kissed back. Cameron parted and looked at Yasmin. "I'm going to take a shower," Yasmin said getting up, and looking back, slyly, "Wanna come with?" Cameron was shocked. "I'm coming." Cameron said getting up. "Forget the shower," Yasmin said heading up the stairs. "Straight to the bedroom." "Okay." Cameron said. "Gotta catch me." Yasmin said. She ran upstairs and into her and Cameron's bed room. Cameron was right behind her. He stopped though, and snuck up behind her. He grabbed her around her waist. "Stop boy!" Yasmin shouted, laughing hard. Cameron spun her around and pulled her into his muscular arms. "I love you baby." Yasmin said. "I love you too." Cameron said. He started kissing her. Before long, they were laying down on the bed. "You wanna?" Cameron asked. "Yes I do." Yasmin said. The two kissed and the clothes started hitting the floor. The hands roamed and the positions changed. After reaching their climax, they lay in eachother's arms and went to sleep.**(A/N: They used protection.)**

_"RRIINNGG!" _went the phone. Cameron awoke and looked at the clock. It read 10:00. He picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?" "Hey man," Dylan said. "You were sleeping." "Ya think." Cameron said. "Sorry," Dylan said. "But dude, there's this club that's opening tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to hang with ya boys tonight?" "Sorry Dill," Cameron said. "Yasmin and I have been busy, and now I'm really tired, you don't know what it's like being with her in bed." "I see," Dylan said. "Talk to ya tomorrow." "Alright man." Cameron said. He hung up the phone and quietly crept out of bed. Then, he went and got into the shower. Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Yasmin woke up. She looked over and saw that Cameron was gone and heard the shower just come on. She got up and went into the bathroom. Cameron was getting ready to get in the shower. "Need company?" she asked. Cam turned and pulled her in with him. After their shower together, they went back in the bed room. Yasmin pulled on her PJ's and so did Cameron. "What now?" he asked. "TV." Yasmin said. He put his arm around his wife and turned on the TV, and they cuddled through the rest of the night.

Chapter 3 done. Chapter 4 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	4. Something's Not Right

**Chapter 4: Something's Not Right**

"Here she is," Jade said as she came into the house the next day. "And this is my niece, Sarah." "Hi Sarah." Yasmin said. It was the next day and Kayla was home. Cameron was sitting on the sofa in the living room. Yasmin picked Kayla up and kissed her cheek. Yasmin looked at Jade. Jade looked like she had a rough night. Yasmin was puzzled. She knew that Sarah and Kayla couldn't have been so bad. "Go say hi to daddy." Yasmin said as she put Kayla down. Kayla ran into the living room. "Jade," Yasmin said. "Are you okay, you look like you don't feel good?" "I'm okay," Jade said taking a step back. "I'm fine." "Are you sure?" Yasmin asked. "I'm fine." Jade said. "Okay." Yasmin said, still not convinced. She went into the kitchen and called Sasha's house. "Hello?" answered Katie. "Hi Katie," Yasmin said. "It's Yasmin, is Sasha there?" "Yes she is," Katie said. "Hold on." A few seconds later, Sasha answered, "Hello?" "Hey Sash," Yasmin said. "Call Cloe and you guys come over, something's not right with Jade, and when I asked her, she just-" Yasmin was interrupted when she heard a noise that sounded like someone hit the floor. "Hold on Sash." she said. She went into the living room and saw Jade sprawled out across the floor. "Got upstairs kids." Yasmin said. She went back to the phone while Cameron was trying to get her to come to. "Sasha, meet me at the hospital." "Okay." Sasha said. Yasmin hung up, then turned the phone back on and called an ambulance. The ambulance was there in no time and they lifted Jade up and took her away. "We gotta go." Yasmin said. The kids came back downstairs and Cameron said, "Put your jackets on, we gotta go to the hospital." The kids put on their jackets. They went out to the car and Yasmin got Sarah's seat out of Jade's car. She strapped the kids in and then got in. They went off to the hospital.

"There you are." Sasha said. Yasmin and Cameron had the kids as they walked into the hospital. "Have you guys heard anything?" Yasmin asked. "No," Cloe said. "These doctors are stingy on info." "I know." Sasha said. Dr. Vega came around the corner, looking at Jade's chart and shaking her head in dismay. "Dr. Vega," Cloe said. "What's up?" "I just don't understand why Jade had this in her system." Dr. Vega said as she looked up. "Had what?" Cameron asked. "Sleeping pills," Dr. Vega said. "She had an overdose of sleeping pills." "What the heck!" Yasmin exclaimed. "That's what I said," Dr. Vega said. "That seemed strange, anyway, she can go home, but you girls need to talk to her, or something." "We will," Sasha said. "You can be sure of that." Jade came out of the room with another doctor. "Jade," Sasha said. "Come on, we gotta talk to you." Jade nodded and they all left with her.

"Okay Jade," Cloe said. "You know that you can tell us anything right?" The girls were sitting around the kitchen table at Yasmin's house. "Yeah." Jade said. "Then what's wrong?" Yasmin asked. "Girls," Jade said. "Tyler and I are falling apart, and I guess, I guess that I was just tired, I don't know." "Well," Sasha said. "Have you guys been fighting a lot?" Just when Jade was about to answer, Cameron came into the kitchen. "Baby," she said. "Phone for you." "Who is it?" Yasmin asked. "Your little sister." Cameron answered. "Okay." Yasmin said as she took the phone from Cameron. She answered, "Hello?" "Hi Yasmin." Emily said. "Are you old enough to be on the phone?" Yasmin teased. "I'm almost thirteen," Emily said. "I'm allowed." "I was kidding," Yasmin said. "But okay." "Anyway," Emily said. "How are you and Kayla doing?" "Fine," Yasmin answered. "Kayla's making super great progress in daycare." "That's good," Emily said. "Mom and Joey have adopted a thirteen year old girl from Korea." "They're gonna have a Brad Pitt, Angelina Jolie going on sooner or later." Yasmin joked. Emily laughed. "Funny," she said. "But anyway, I just called to see what was up, Melissa's mom is about to take me and Mel to the mall to go shopping for the seventh grade party at school." "Okay sweetie," Yasmin said. "I love you." "I love you too sissy," Emily said. "Bye." "Bye bye." Yasmin said. She cut off the phone and sat it down on the table. "Emily." she said. The girls nodded and then told Jade to go on. "Okay," Jade said. "Tyler and I have been fighting a lot, we just can't seem to get along anymore, so last week, I called Dexter and we talked for a while, and now I think that I love Dexter again." The girls looked shocked. "Okay," Yasmin said getting up. "Not what I was expecting." Sasha and Cloe agreed. "Let's call Dexter," Sasha said. "Let's call him now." "No way," Jade said. "I can't talk to him right now, I won't-" She was interrupted by the doorbell. "I got it babe!" Cameron shouted. "Thanks!" Yasmin shouted back. A few moments later, Cameron came into the kitchen with Dexter behind him. "Hi Dexter." the girls said. "Hey ladies." Dexter said. "We'll leave you alone with Jade." Cloe said as they all got up. They went into the living room and left Jade with Dexter. "You guys left them alone." Cameron said. "Yeah." Sasha said. The rest of the girls and Cameron talked and talked. After a while, Jade and Dexter came out of the kitchen. "Well?" Sasha asked. "We're a couple again." Jade said. "Sweet," Yasmin said. "None of us really liked Tyler anyway." Jade laughed and hugged Dexter. She wasn't going to let him get away this time.

Chapter 4 done. Chapter 5 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	5. Are We Over?

**Chapter 5: Are We Over?**

"Cameron," Yasmin said as she put her head on his shoulder. "Remember the days before we had Kayla?" She and Cameron were sitting on the couch that Monday morning. Kayla was at daycare until three. "Yeah," Cameron said. "But our days are better now that we have her." "I know right." Yasmin said. She got up and went into the kitchen. She came back and said, "Did you eat the last Pop-Tart?" "Yeah," Cameron said. "Sorry." "Kayla's gonna kill you." Yasmin said. "Not if she has more." Cameron said. Yasmin smiled and said, "I'll run and get her some more." She put on her jacket, and got her keys and purse. "I'll be back." she said. She went over and kissed him. "Okay." Cameron said smiling. He hugged her and said, "I love you." "I love you too." Yasmin said. She went out to the store. A little while later, Cloe came over. Cameron let her in and she said, "Where's Yasmin?" "She went to the store," Cameron answered as he sat back down on the couch. "Kayla was out of Pop-Tarts." He got back up and went into the kitchen. "Cam," Cloe said as she followed him into the kitchen. "Have you ever gotten sick of Dylan?" "Not really," Cameron answered. "He my best bud, been knowin' him forever." "Okay." Cloe said. By that time, Yasmin was coming back into the house. "Cause you know what," Cloe said as she pinned him up against the counter. "I'm sick of him." "Okay." Cameron said. Suddenly, Cloe leaned in and kissed him. At that moment, Yasmin walked into the kitchen and caught them. "Cameron!" she said as she dropped the bag. Cloe jumped and so did Cameron. "Baby," Cameron said. "It's not what it looks like." "So it doesn't look like your playing tongue tag with my best friend." Yasmin snapped. "She came on to me." Cameron said. "First of all," Yasmin said. "Cloe, get out of my house." Cloe left the house and Yasmin said, "I can't believe you, did our wedding vows mean nothing to you?" "Baby, they did mean something to me," Cameron said. "I'm telling you, she came on to me." "Cameron," Yasmin said. "I trusted you, and now, you're gonna have to do a lot to earn it back." She went out of the kitchen and upstairs. Cameron went after her. "Yasmin," Cameron said. "I'm sorry." "Sorry's not gonna cut it." Yasmin said. Cameron tried to put his arms around her, but she pushed him away. She got up, and slapped him. Then, she looked at the clock. It was almost three. "I'm going to go and pick up Kayla," she said. "And when I come back, don't try and talk to me." She went downstairs and left out to go and get Kayla.

"Mommy," Kayla said. "Can we have pizza tonight?" "Sure." Yasmin said. She went down to the Tony's Pizza Palace, and bought two extra large pepperoni pizzas to go. She got them and then went home. She and Kayla went into the house. "Hi daddy." Kayla said. "Hey Kayla." Cameron said as he picked her up. Yasmin went into the kitchen and put the pizzas down. "Kayla's ready to eat." Cameron said. "Okay." Yasmin said as Kayla sat down in a chair. They all sat there and ate dinner.

Chapter 5 done. Chapter 6 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review. (P.S.:Sorry it's so short.)


	6. Apology Accepted & Strange Dinner

**Chapter 6: Apology Accepted & A Strange Dinner**

**Two Weeks Later**

"Hey Yas," Cameron said. "Do you want me to pick up Kayla today?" "Jade's gonna get her today. Yasmin answered. It was a bright, sunny, Thursday morning. It had been two weeks since the little incident, and Yasmin was starting to talk to Cameron again. Cameron had been earning Yasmin's trust back. "Hey," Cameron said. "I'm going over to Dylan's for a little bit, I'll see you later." "Okay." Yasmin said. She waved at him and then he left. She just went into the living room and watched TV.

"I wonder where Cameron is." Yasmin said aloud to herself. Cameron had been gone for almost six hours. Soon, he came into the house with two dozen roses. He came into the living room and handed them to Yasmin. "What's this?" "Another I'm sorry for what happened two weeks ago." Cameron said. Yasmin kissed him. Cameron had been waiting for that kiss for the past two weeks. "I finally forgive you, completely forgive you." she said. She took the flowers and put them on the table. Cameron wrapped his arms around her and she kissed him again. "I love you." she said. "I love you too." Cameron said. The two sat there and made out, just like they did when they were in high school. Yasmin finally parted and said, "And you know what, I believed you." "I told you that I didn't come on to her, she was on to me." Cameron said. Yasmin laughed and kissed his cheek. "Come on," he said. "Let's go and rescue Jade from Kayla." "Okay." Yasmin said. They put on their jackets and she got her cell phone. The happy couple left the house and went and got their daughter.

"So have you guys kissed and made up?" Jade asked as Yasmin and Cameron sat down across from her when they went to get Kayla. "Yeah." Yasmin said. "That's good," Jade said as Dexter came. "I was starting to get sick of not seeing you guys lip lock." "Are you kidding," Dexter said. "Cameron and Yasmin not lip locking." "We had an arguement," Cameron said. "But that just made our marriage stronger." "Aww." Jade said. Dexter put his arm around her. "Mommy, daddy," Kayla said. "I'm ready to go, I want to go and get chinese food tonight." "Yeah," Yasmin said. "I'm kinda feelin' an egg roll too." "Okay then." Cameron said. He and Yasmin got up. "We'll see you guys later." Yasmin said. "Alright." Jade said. Kayla got her jacket and bag and then left with her parents.

"Okay," Yasmin said. "Let's have our chinese dinner tonight." They were back home now and were going into the house. "Mommy," Kayla said. "Can we call the girls and see if they want to come over?" Yasmin looked at Cameron who looked right back at her. "One sec baby." Yasmin said. She went and whispered in Cameron's ear, "I'm not calling Cloe over here." "I wouldn't blame you," Cameron whispered back. "But what do we tell her?" "That Cloe can't come," Yasmin answered. "That Cloe's sick, at least until we can get this resolved." "Okay." Cameron said. Yasmin went back over to Kayla and said, "Sure, Cloe can't come though, she's sick." "Oh," Kayla said. "That's cool though." "Okay sweetie." Yasmin said. She kissed her daughter's forhead and picked up the phone. First, she called Sasha. "Hello?" Sasha answered. Yasmin explained what was up. "Alright." Sasha said. Yasmin said bye, hung up, picked it up again, and then called Jade. She told Jade what was up too. Jade agreed to come over. A few minutes later, Jade and Sasha were there. Sasha had brought Katie and Ashley along. "Hey Katie." Kayla said. "Hey Kay." Katie said. "Hi Katie." Yasmin said. "Hey Yas." Katie said. "Cloe's not here is she?" Jade asked, whispering. "No," Yasmin said. "She's, quote-on-quote, sick." Jade, getting the memo, nodded. "Oohh," Sasha said. "We're havin' chinese tonight." "Yeah." Yasmin said as she got out the plates. While she was doing that, the doorbell rang. "Hold on." Yasmin said. She went and got the door while Cameron got the food and stuff. She opened the door and saw Cloe and Dylan. "What do you want?" Yasmin asked. "I just came to say, I'm sorry for what happened, and I hope that we can be friends." Cloe explained. "Be friends after you kissed my husband," Yasmin said. "Are you insane?" "Yasmin," Dylan said. "She said sorry, come on, you two have been friends forever." "Dylan," Yasmin said. "Shut it, Cloe, I don't-" "Baby," Cameron said coming to the door. "Who is it?" He came and saw Cloe and Dylan. "Don't let them in." he said. "Cameron," Cloe said. "Why can't you just forget about what happened?" "Because of you," Cameron said. "Yasmin wouldn't talk to me for almost two weeks, I can't live that long without her talking to me." "I said that I was sorry." Cloe said. "Sorry doesn't cut it," Yasmin said. "Now could you please leave." "Yasmin." Cloe said. "Now please." Yasmin said. Cameron had the phone and was ready to call the cops to get them escorted off of their property. "Please," Cloe said. "Please." "Fine," Yasmin said. "Come in." Dylan and Cloe came on in. They all went back into the kitchen. "Hi Cloe," Kayla said. "Mommy said that you were sick." "I feel better now." Cloe said. "Hey Cloe." the others said. "Hey you guys." Cloe said. She and Dylan sat down. It was a bit silent at first, but Sasha broke that by saying, "So, I was thinking that we all take a day together, just us girls, and go to the spa." "Right now," Jade said. "That so doesn't sound like a bad idea." "I know right." Yasmin agreed. "I agree," Cloe said. "That is actually a good idea." "Mommy," Kayla said. "Can I have some more juice?" "Sure." Yasmin said getting up with her daughter's cup in hand. She filled the cup with more juice and then gave it back to Kayla, then sat down. "So Cameron and Yasmin," Cloe said. "Ever thinking about having more kids?" Yasmin paused and looked up. Cameron almost choked on his soda. "Uh," Yasmin said. "Not, really." "We already have one." Cameron said. "Just saying," Cloe said. "You guys should totally have more kids." Yasmin looked at Cameron, who was looked right back at her. "She hasn't felt the pain." Yasmin mumbled. "Wouldn't you like a little brother or sister Kayla?" Cloe asked. Yasmin put her fork down and looked at her daughter, hoping that she'd say not really, or no. Kayla looked up and said, "No, not really." _'Oh thank God.' Yasmin thought. _"Um, Cloe," Jade said. "What's up with the baby questions?" "I was just asking." Cloe said. She was looking at Cameron, who was looking at Yasmin. Yasmin pulled out her cell phone and texted to Jade:

_Jade, is this her weird way to try and sleep with Cameron or something?"_

_xoxo, Yasmin_

Jade felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out and read the message. She texted back:

_Seems that way to you too? I thought that I was the only one._

_xoxo, Jade_

Yasmin opened up her phone and read the message. She looked at Jade who looked at her. "So, what's on the agenda for the rest of the week?" "Everyday stuff." Sasha answered as she fed Ashley. Jade looked down and snickered a little bit. Cameron pulled out his phone and texted to Yasmin:

_Baby, I think that Cloe's trying to break us up._

_xoxo, Cam_

Yasmin's phone vibrated. She pulled it out, read the message, and looked at Cameron. She just shrugged her shoulders. Soon, everyone was finished eating. Cameron and Yasmin cleared the table while the others went into the living room. While they were in the kitchen, Yasmin said, "She's trying to break us up?" "I see that," Cameron said. "All this stress, it's gonna hit our marriage hard, eventually we're gonna fall apart if we don't do something now." "What can we do?" Yasmin said. "That's the problem," Cameron said as he put his arms around her. "I don't know what we can do." Yasmin put her arms around his neck. "Work through it," she said. "Like we do with everything." Cameron nodded, smiled, and started leaning in to kiss her. As soon as their lips were just centimeters apart, Sasha burst into the kitchen and said, "Drama." "What." Yasmin said turning around. "Cloe and Jade," Sasha said. "Kayla's upstairs watching TV, but come here." Cameron and Yasmin went into the living room and saw Cloe and Jade arguing. "Hey," Yasmin shouted. "Shut it!" The girls stopped arguing. "What is going on?" she asked. "She's saying that I'm trying to steal Cameron." Cloe said. "Well," Jade said. "Wouldn't that explain why you kissed him?" "Okay," Cloe said. "I admit, that I was wrong, but come on, that doesn't mean anything." "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Cameron said. "How does that not mean anything, you know what that little kiss could've done, that could've drove me and Yasmin through a divorce, and then don't even get me started on the custody battle." "Come on," Cloe said. "It was an innocent kiss, why can't we just drop this?" "Cloe," Jade said. "Admit it, admit the fact that you want Cameron that you would do anything to break him and Yasmin up." "Okay," Cloe said, not being able to take it anymore. "Happy, I did want to break those two up, Cameron was my first boyfriend, and when we broke up, I was happy for a little bit, and then I got sad when Yasmin sent me that e-mail when we were in college about them getting back together, so now, I probably would do anything to have him for myself!" Yasmin looked at her, ready to kill her. But Cameron held on to her tight, so she wouldn't do anything. "Yasmin," Cloe said. "I'm sorry, but Cameron has to be mine." "But you'll destroy our family," Yasmin said. "Do you care about that at all?" "Of course I care." Cloe said. "So if you do manage to break me and Cameron up," Yasmin said. "You're the one that's gonna explain to Kayla where her daddy is." "I'm not gonna do that." Cloe said. "Then you better realize that Yasmin and I are happy together," Cameron said. "And that I don't want you, if I wanted you, I wouldn't have gotten back together with Yasmin and married her." "You know what Cloe," Dylan said. "We're through, you're just a ho." The girls were shocked, so were the guys. "Dylan." Cloe said, shocked. "You heard me," Dylan said. "Now come on, because I want you and your stuff out of my house, you're just a piece of white trash." Cloe was hurt by that. She and Dylan left and so did everyone else. "This is so crazy," Yasmin said. "What's happening to our friendships?" "I don't know," Cameron said as he watched Kayla come down the stairs. "I just don't know." "Hey," Kayla said. "Where's everyone?" "They all had to go home." Yasmin answered. "Oh," Kayla said as she climbed up on the sofa between her parents. "Can we watch TV together, as a family now?" Yasmin smiled and said, "Sure sweetie pie." She turned on the TV and they all watched TV.

Chapter 6 done. Chapter 7 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	7. Drama Ends, Friends Again

**Chapter 7: Drama Ends, Friends Again**

"Cameron," Yasmin said. "Wake up." It was a bright sunny, Friday morning. Cameron awoke and said, "What's up?" "I'm taking Kayla to daycare," Yasmin said. "I'll be right back." "Okay." Cameron said. He kissed her. "Mommy," Kayla called. "Come on!" "I'm coming!" Yasmin called back down. Cameron smiled and said, "Go ahead." Yasmin went and took Kayla to daycare. Meanwhile, Cameron had gotten up and showered and went downstairs. After a little bit, Yasmin came back. Cameron decided to surprise her, so he went up to her and swept her off her feet. "What are you doing?" Yasmin asked as she squealed with laughter. He carried over to the couch, lay her down, and then got on top of her. "Get off me," Yasmin said laughing. "I'm hungry." "Man." Cameron said. He got off and they went into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?" he asked. "It's about to be cereal." Yasmin said getting the box of Cheerios down off the shelf. She got a bowl as well. She fixed herself a bowl of cereal and so did Cameron. They sat down at the kitchen table and Cameron said, "Remember, yesterday, when Coe was talking about us having another baby?" "Yeah." Yasmin answered. "What do you think about that?" Cameron said. "I would like to have another baby," Yasmin said. "But not now, I mean, we already have a three year old." "Exactly what I was thinking." Cameron said. Yasmin kissed Cameron softly. Then, she got up and put her empty bowl in the sing. Cameron did the same. Then, he spun her around and with her pinned to the counter, he kissed her. "What are you doing?" Yasmin asked between pecks. "Nothing." Cameron answered laughing. Yasmin playfully broke free and ran up the stairs. Cameron ran right down behind her. He chased her all the way into the bedroom and pinned her down on the bed. Yasmin ran her hand down his chest and kissed him. They lay there, kissing and kissing. They were interupted when the phone rang. Yasmin parted and said, "I got it." "Let the machine get it." Cameron said as he started kissing her cheek and working his way down. "No," Yasmin said. "Stop, it could be something important." Cameron got off and Yasmin said up and answered, "Hello?" "Hi Yasmin," Jade said. "Um, we need to talk to you, and Cameron." "Why?" Yasmin asked as Cameron started kissing her neck. "It's really important," Jade said. "We'll tell you when we get over there." "Okay." Yasmin said. She hung up the phone and Cameron said, "Now, where were we?" "Jade and Sasha are coming over," Yasmin said. "She said that they have something important to talk to us about." Cameron looked at her and sighed. "Oh baby," Yasmin said as he lay back and she got on top of him. "I'm sorry, maybe we can have our adult fun later." "Okay." Cameron said. He put his arms around her and kissed her. They made out until the doorbell rang.

"Come on." Yasmin said. The couple went downstairs. Cameron went into the living room and Yasmin opened the door. Jade and Sasha were standing there with Cloe. "Hey." Yasmin said. "Hey." Jade and Sasha said. They all came in and sat down on the couch. "Okay," Jade said. "Cloe, go on." "I'm pregnant." Cloe said. "Okay," Yasmin said. "Is that it?" "No," Cloe answered. "And, the baby might be Cameron's baby." Yasmin felt as though her heart had been ripped out. "Cameron," she said with tears in her eyes. "What does she mean?" "I don't know," Cameron answered. "Because I never slept with her." "Don't lie like that Cam," Cloe said. "You might as well tell her the truth." Yasmin got up and Cameron, "Yasmin, I didn't do anything." Yasmin slapped him and said, "I trusted you, you had gotten all my trust back, and what do you do, sleep with a ho like her!" "Yasmin," Cameron shot back. "I never slept with her!" "You guys," Cloe said. "Wait, I-" "Cameron," Yasmin said. "I can't trust you anymore." "Yes you can," Cameron said as he got up. "Please baby, believe me, I didn't do anything with her." "I lied." Cloe said. Yasmin and Cameron stopped and turned. "What!" Jade exclaimed. "I lied," Cloe said. "I just wanted to see what was gonna happen, but I feel bad about it." "You should." Cameron said. "Cloe," Yasmin said. "What happened to the friend that I grew up with, the Angel, not the slut, the Angel that I grew up with?" "Yasmin," Cloe said standing up. "I don't know, I guess, I'm just jealous that you got Cameron and married him, your dream came true, you have a husband and a kid, and I have nothing now that Dylan has dumped me." "Dylan dumped you because you act the way you act Cloe," Yasmin said standing beside her. "Look, can you just do me one favor?" "What?" Cloe asked. "Ditch the trashy-hooker look," Yasmin said. "And go back to the Angelic Chic look that you had, your Angelic passion for fashion." Cloe hugged her best friend. "I love you so much Yasmin," she said. "You'll be my friend forever and ever." "I love you too Angel." Yasmin said. The two let go and Yasmin said, "Cam, I'm sorry." "It's okay." Cameron said. Yasmin got up and they kissed. "Now that everyone loves eachother again," Jade said. "Let's head down to the Groovy Smoothie, today is the day that smoothies are half-price." The girls headed outside and Cameron said, "Rest of the fellas gonna be down there?" "Yeah." Sasha answered. They all left the house and went to the Groovy Smoothie.

"So everyone loves eachother again?" Eitan asked. "Yeah," Sasha said. "All except for two couples, one, yet to start, the other, just broke up but should be back together." "I'd love to go out with you Sasha." Eitan said. Sasha smiled. "Hey Cloe," Dylan said. "I'm sorry about what happened between us, can you forgive me, please?" "I already have." Cloe said. She kissed him and they all sat down and talked over smoothies.

**The End**

Well, everyone loves eachother again. Yasmin and Cameron still the happy couple with they're little Kayla. Eitan and Sasha went out on a date a pretty soon had a serious relationship. Jade and Dexter, still going strong. As for Cloe, she went back to her regular passion for fashion and her and Dylan were a happy couple again.

This is the end. Maybe I'll write an All Grown Up 4. Should I? Hope you liked this one. Read and Review.


End file.
